KlausCaroline sitting in a tree n beautiful Miami
by thegirlwiththeknifes
Summary: kluas joins caroline and elena to head to miami, takes place after caroline birthday, better inside! : reviews! : xx
1. Chapter 1

This happens after season 3 episode 11 "Our Town"... It's been a week since Caroline's birthday, she and Klaus have become somehow close, but nobody knows it. She is done shopping with her birthday money she got from her mom and dad and is leaving for Miami in two days with Elena. Elena wanted to go shopping with her but wasn't able as she was helping bonnie track down her mom.

Caroline walked out of the mall with a glow planted on her face, her hands were full with bags and she surprising enough didn't want to go back into the madness. Her mobile rang and she answered it on her Bluetooth earpiece.

"Elena, you're too late. I'm not going back in there, so you'll have to get the bikini yourself! But you can't get the black! I have dibs remember!" Caroline said cheerfully as she looked at the bag that held her bikini for the holiday herself and Elena were going on, bonnie didn't want to go and Caroline basically dragged Elena into it. Caroline dropped the bags at the booth of her car and took the keys out of her pocket. She then heard a chuckle.

"Did you get me one? Or do we have to share" said a familiar voice, Caroline smiled a little as she placed the bags in the car and closed the boot down.

"Sorry, I don't think my old one will suit you, it's pink" she said sticking her tongue out trying not to laugh at the idea of Klaus in a bikini.

"I can always try love" he said, before a silence became in-between them,

"So what's wrong" Caroline said turning the car on.

"Nothing, can I not ring my favourite female vampire" he said in his cocky way, Caroline rolled her eyes as he tried to charm her.

"I'm the only female vampire you know, except Rebekah but she's dead" Caroline said in a little joy as the evil blood slut was still daggered as he told her a few days ago.

"Where are you and my doppelganger going?" he said in curiosity.

"Miami" she squealed in excitement, she couldn't wait, she planned this since she was ten.

"Beaches, sun and bikini's. Can I come?" he asked. Caroline wanted to say yes, but Elena still didn't know about their friendship.

"You want to come? Eh, no. Elena still doesn't know, and she hates you" Caroline said honestly, which he appreciated.

"Hate is a bit too far, don't yea think" he asked, Caroline was stunned, he really wanted to go with them.

"Fine, get Elena on your good side and she can decide with me" she knew too well that Elena would never put him on her good side. But Caroline thought it would be easier for him to hear no.

"Easy" he said

"Yea, hm. I'm going 'cause I have a two hour journey home and I have to repack"

"See you tonight? Or is that off now?" he asked shyly

"No, it's on. I'll bring Lena. Grill at eight huh?"

"Sure"

Caroline hung up after that. She drove out of the car park, to go home and talk with Elena and bonnie, 'should have kept the bite' she thought as she knew her friends would be against the idea of Klaus and Caroline.

"Bonnie, just ask again!" Caroline moaned at her friend as bonnie, Elena and herself sat on Elena's couch, Elena was tired of Caroline asking bonnie to ask her dad for the thousand time to let her go to Miami.

"No care, I can't, you know that. I have to stay with dad" Bonnie said curling into a ball, putting her head on her knees. She wanted to go for the week with them.

"Did you ring you dad care?" Elena said changing the subject. And seeing bonnie smile.

"Yep! He said the house is free" she smiled brightly at the idea of having the beach house all to themselves, except when the maids come every two days at one pm.

"I got to go guys, I need to work on a few spells" bonnie said rising from the couch. She waved at both of them and left. Elena sighed and widen her eyes at Caroline.

"Can we talk?" Caroline asked rapidly.

"Wait, were not talking? What are we doing then?" Elena said messing. Caroline rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You know that Tyler bit me?"

"Yea, matt told me, but I didn't hear the finish of it."

"Well I'm going to tell you now! Okay and no talking till afterwards"

"Okay"

"Well, Klaus came over, and he asked me if I wanted to live, and I said yea, and he gave me his blood" Caroline said looking her in the eyes, Elena was surprised more than ever.

"Wait, Klaus saved you? I thought it was Tyler!" Elena said moving in the chair.

"And he gave me this" Caroline said showing her bracelet to Elena.

"Oh my god! I thought your mom and dad gave you that!" Elena said examine it again, she and Jeremy have seen that exact bracelet before and they were going to get it for Jenna last year but it was five times over there limit. She was surprised still.

"And? I know there's more" Elena said knowing, she wasn't happy knowing Klaus was helping Caroline.

"Well, we have been talking a lot. And texting, and calling" she said trying to put on a smile and widening her eyes.

"So you're a thing?" Elena said looking up at her.

"I don't think so, but…" Caroline started before thinking about Miami again.

"But what?" Elena protested by getting of the chair and walking into the kitchen to get her mobile.

"He wants to meet us at the grill tonight, because he wants to go to Miami with us…" she trailed of slowly at the end of the sentence.

"He wants to come to Miami, with us?" Elena said running back into the kitchen to see Caroline's face.

"Yea, he nice when you get to know him Elena" Caroline stated loudly.

"Nice? Nice? Caroline! He killed Jenna! Turned Stefan away from all of us, and he killed Tyler, he is not nice" Elena said crossing her arms, she couldn't believe what Caroline said.

"But he saved me Elena, me! He didn't have to, but he did, he told me to live on and that the world wants me and is waiting for me, nobody had ever told me that" Caroline said defending both her and Klaus.

"Care, are you happy?" Elena said straight forwards, Caroline tilted her head to the side, and then straight forwards.

"Yea Elena, I'm happy, but there is nothing going on" Caroline said for the hundredth time.

"Fine. So do I have to dress up for tonight? Elena said trying to kill the awkwardness.

"Nope, casual. So were good?" she answered with happiness.

"If he is going to Miami he sits in the back, I call shot gun" Elena said jumping on the couch and attacked by a hug from Caroline.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Elena said getting out of Caroline's ford. Elena wore her simple clothes, of dark jeans and black boots, a white top and a long sleeved leather jacket, white Caroline wore skinny jeans and a white solider jacket. They walked into the grill and went towards an empty booth. Elena texted Damon telling him that Klaus wasn't there as she sat into the booth opposite of Caroline, she send the message and looked up to see Klaus sitting beside her, she jumped and took a second to catch her breathe.

"Hey" Caroline said joyfully and Elena looked at her fast. Klaus smirked and raise his head.

"Hi, care for a drink?" he asked raising his hand at a waiter or bus boy, then matt walked over, Elena's eyes widen and she got up, standing between a wooden barrier and Klaus.

"I need to ring Damon" she lied and Klaus moved out of her way, Elena went to the bathroom and sighed, she paced about before going to the bar getting a drink that was strong enough to get her through the night.

"She okay?" Klaus asked casually towards Caroline who played with her curls.

"Yea, Jeremy is gone and she misses him, she kinda getting lonely." She said knowing before matt waked over to them. Caroline smiled at matt as he looked at her only.

"Hey care, how you feeling?" he asked tapping his pen off the small note pad.

"I'm fine no thanks to Tyler" she stated angry at the fact they haven't spoken since.

"Well it not his fault, he wouldn't do things like that, but he was told" matt said before stating more and getting on Klaus's bad side.

"I know it's my fault, but I did tell him he doesn't have to. But saying that I'm not trying to get the lad in trouble" Klaus said in his British accent, Caroline smiled at him and looked at matt.

"Klaus saved me matt, he didn't have to, but he did. We should be happy I'm here and not staked." Caroline said looking away from him.

"Your right, I'm sorry care" matt said smiling shyly at her.

"Don't say sorry to me, it's Klaus you should be saying sorry too." Caroline said folding her arms at him. Matt's eye brows shot up at her.

"I'm so sorry Klaus!" Elena said after returning from her five minute of heavy drinking, she was nearly drunk looking. She fell into the booth beside Caroline smiling at her.

"I'm sorry Caroline" she said sweetly and softly and then pretended to pout. Caroline smiled more at the drunken Elena, 'such a lightweight' she thought.

"I forgive you Elena, now what drink did you have?" Caroline said like a concerned mother to a young child.

"I don't know, I told the bar man, who is so nice care, his name is Kevin or else it was Calvin, but he said I should drink the night something, it was yum." Elena said leaning into the blond. Klaus tried to keep the laughter in him at the drunk Elena.

"Elena?" he said kindly, she looked up at him and sat up straight and put both of her hands spaced on the table leaning over it.

"Klaus" she said coldly eyeing him. Matt walked away to get coffee for all of them.

"Honestly, what if I told you, I was going to Miami with you and Caroline?" he said smiling at Caroline, who rolled her eyes.

"Klaus, I will tell you if you answer five questions' I have for you" she said pointing at him, still eyeing him. He smiled more and nodded.

"One, why Stefan? Huh? There was that bitch Katherine, why not her? She likes blood more" Elena said leaning back into the booth, folding her arms. Still eyeing him.

"Well Elena, me and Stefan use to be good friends, and I wanted my friend to be my sidekick, what if I dint cure Caroline, she would have died, and you want your friends like a sidekick, and he is one hell of a rippah" he said looking at her and then Caroline who smirked,

"Two" she burped. "Why that bracelet?" she said grabbing Caroline's wrist and waving it in the air.

"I liked it" he said honestly and Elena dropped Caroline's wrist and it hit table.

"I like it too" she said shoving her head in the air as matt left three cups on the table and leaving.

"Next?" he asked think about Miami with two beautiful girls.

"Three? Oh! Why is your name Klaus?" she said trying not to laugh like a child, Caroline put a hand to her forehead in embarrassment.

"Ha, my full name is Nicklaus, which got shortened to Klaus" he said proudly. He never liked the name his father gave him.

"Why not Nick?" she said sadly for some reason.

"Rebekah and my other siblings called me that" he said thinking about his little sister, daggered in a coffin, in the cellar of his house

"Last question" she said doing a drum roll on the table. "Why should I let you come to Miami?" she said, as Caroline sat up straight in a shock, was Elena really going to let him go?

"Because I'm fun and when you get drunk me and Caroline can save your ass" he said smirking at Caroline, who planted a fake smile.

"My cute ass" Elena said looking at him seriously, and he nodded.

"You can come, as long you are fun!" she said jumping up in the chair, she then stopped before looking blankly as she looked at the door, she saw Damon and got up walking over to him, Klaus and Caroline both looked at her as she whispered into his ear.

"Damon, I'm drunk!" she giggled. He looked at her sadly, before looking at Caroline and Klaus, he walked Elena over to them

"Blondie, if you bring Elena on your date, you should look after her." Damon stated as Elena curled into him, Caroline rolled her eyes.

"She went to the bathroom and came back like that, not my fault Damon" she said standing up to him, Elena sighed and looked at Caroline and Klaus.

"Hmmm… Cute" she said before going back to quietness. Caroline's eyes widened and Klaus smirked at the girl's drunkenness.

"To Miami can come Klaus" she said lastly before falling into a sleep. Klaus eyes widen and smiled, he was in. Caroline eyes widen more as if they were going to pop.

"He's going with you?" Damon yelled quietly.

"I guess so" Caroline said looking at her innocent friend sleeping in her ex-boyfriend's brothers arms.

** dear readers, I'm sorry I deleted this sotry and re – posted it, I think I made continue on, so If you want me to, go ahead and review xxxx**


End file.
